Air conditioners are now widely used for conditioning the air within a building (for example, a house or an office, etc.). However, the conventional air conditioners have the disadvantages of low EER, high noise and not always introducing fresh air into the room space. There are a number of designation been disclosed a water spray system used in a heat exchanger unit, for example: Nelson of U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,138 discloses a water spray system 46 for spraying chilled water to an outdoor condensing unit 2, however Nelson did not disclose any porous hydroscopic material for holding the water. Penington, U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,018 discloses a porous material (see FIG. 7) which is formed of a thick cylindrical pad 49 to bury the whole medium coil 48 therein and forced the air passing through the pad 49 from a hollow center of the pad 49 by a blower 72, however Penington did not disclose a thin layer of porous hydro material coat on heat conducting surfaces furthermore, the blower 72 consumes a large power consumption it will decrease the EER much lower.
Since the EER of an air conditioning apparatus is directly depend on the consumption power of the compressor which the consumption power of the compressor is directly depend on the efficiency of the heat exchanger employed therewith. The present invention therefore is aimed at providing an improved air conditioning apparatus to eliminate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.